


Raccoon/2020: The End

by Ceewelsh



Series: Raccoon/2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: I wrote a finale of sorts to the Raccoon/2020 set because obviously now 2020 is over.
Relationships: Raccoon/2020
Series: Raccoon/2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090232





	Raccoon/2020: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second (and final) part of the Raccoon/2020 saga. The original was written because I was drunk and Pod-Together2020 discord encouraged me. I don't have the peer pressure excuse this time, but I felt like I should add something for the end of the year.

The raccoon knew what was coming. The days on the calendar had dwindled down to almost nothing. They knew this was happening, they knew it was time. But that didn't mean they were ready.  
2020 was, they thought. Or maybe he just seemed like she was. Xe had done this before, but did affect hir the way it affected them? Would they still look and feel the same as 2021 as fae did as 2020? Would the change be instantaneous? The raccoon had changed so much for knowing 2020, had they changed her in the same way?

For all the downs that had come with 2020, the raccoon still feared what would come with the new year. Would just be more of the bad, or would the good parts of 2020 increase and expand to fill the empty pages of the calendar. Hope and fear and possibility raged within them.

They turned to him as ze came into the room.

"It's almost time." E told them.  
"I know." They replied, looking at the clock. It was time and they were ready. Anything that was to come, it would be with 2021, not 2020. And they were ready for that.  
"5." It took their hands.  
"4." They pulled xem closer.  
"3." She brushed hir hand over their fur.  
"2."  
"1."   
"Good-bye," they whispered.


End file.
